


The Intuition of a "Renowned" Professor

by Thepenbemightier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenbemightier/pseuds/Thepenbemightier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sycamore picks a handful of kids to go on a Pokemon journey every year. And this is how Serena, a girl living in the shadow of her mother, finally gets her opportunity to have her own journey, and hopefully, create her own legacy, with the help of her new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intuition of a "Renowned" Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning chapter, bear with me. I promise for more fun along the way.

What is that? It looked like a bunch of crystals?   
They looked beautiful. Maybe I saw them in a text book or something. It’s rather blurry though. Why was it blurry? There’s lots of chaos going on. Fighting. Clashing.   
“Look!” I heard a voice, and I saw a flash of red. A flash of blue.  
I squinted my eyes to make out what I’m seeing.  
But I felt a sharp, throbbing, pain, at the side of my head.  
I sat up, and realized that I was dreaming. Should’ve been more obvious since everything had been blurry. But then again, everything made sense in dreams, didn't it? “Ugh,” I rubbed my head, glaring at the little Fletchling next to me, innocently flitting about. “Thanks a lot, Finch.” I must’ve overslept, so Mom probably sent that little pest to wake me. He looked at me with a sweet look, and I relented, stroking a few of his feathers. He chirped cheerfully and flew back downstairs, probably to report he’d done his duty. I got out of bed, dragging myself and I fall out of bed with a plod. Great. Let’s start a list of injuries, shall we? I sighed, looking around the room.   
It was my first day in the Kalos region. I’ve moved here the evening before from the Unova region. Boy, was that a long trip. I haven’t had any shortage of traveling. But I really wanted a journey of my own. My friends have already gone on their own journeys. Cheren ran a gym and a Pokémon trainer school, and had a girl named Rosa helping him out. Touko had her own journey, and two years later she went off to find N. And I guess vice-versa for him, from what I’ve heard. Touya and Bianca had been helping Professor Juniper in her research.  
And then there was me. But that was enough dwelling on the past for the moment. I continued my surveil of the room. It’s amazing that I managed to get my room organized so fast…more or less.   
Wow there’s a lot of pink in here. I unplugged my limited edition Pikachu themed DS and checked on my Animal Crossing town while walking downstairs. “Morning Mom,” I said, as I reached the landing.  
“Morning Serena. You sure slept well! Are you rested from the move?” Recently, I’d been moving around a lot anyways, thanks to Mom’s illustrious career as a Rhyhorn racer. But at least the past two years had been the most I’ve ever seen her.  
“Yup, I am. Thanks for the wake up call,” I said bitterly.  
She looked a bit sheepish but her expression changed before saying, “Serena! You look like you’ve just rolled out of bed.”  
“That’s because I just did,” I said tiredly, yawning for emphasis.  
She rolled her eyes. “Go have a look at yourself in the mirror and change out of your pajamas.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” I said, but I left to freshen up. At least I looked alive. Enough. I went back to my room and opened up some boxes to find a nice new set of clothes. “Hmm…” I looked at the blonde girl in the mirror, and it felt like something’s missing.   
I grabbed my rose colored bag before I headed back downstairs and spotted my pink hat on the couch and took it, putting it upon my head. I fastened a pair of white sunglasses around it securely. Perfect.   
There was some documentary playing about a Rhyhorn with an injury and a girl that helped the Rhyhorn overcome it. The girl gets a closeup on screen and I can see her staring at me. That’s ridiculous and not possible, I told myself. That girl could do that five feet away from me. “Presentable now?” I said to the grown up version of the girl on TV.  
“It’s about time you got going,” she said, adjusting the jacket tied around her waist. “Why don’t you step out and said hello to the neighbors?”  
I nodded. “Will do. You’ve gotten everything done, huh?” I looked at a picture of the three of us hanging on the wall. Mom, Dad, and me. When I was five. We haven’t had time for a family portrait since. Pretty sad, I guess, if you think about it.  
She followed my gaze and looked at the photograph with a nostalgic smile. “Yeah. We’ve got some pretty nice neighbors to help us out. Now go on, they must be waiting for you.”  
“See you later,” I said and open the door slowly, and see two friendly faces looking towards me expectantly.  
“Welcome to Vaniville Town!” A boy clad in blue clothes and with jet black hair greeted me.   
“Hi,” I waved at the two of them.  
“The name’s Calem,” he continued. “I live next door.”  
“And I’m Shauna!” The other person said, a girl with two brunette high pigtails. “Guess what? We’ve come to get you!”  
I raised my eyebrows. Well this was news to me. “But I’ve only been here for a day.” Where were they taking me?  
Calem shrugged. “The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids including us.”  
“Renowned?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of him.”  
“Well he is pretty cute,” Shauna said with a shy giggle. Cute? This professor dude? To each her own, I guess. Calem sighed in slight exasperation and gave her a reproachful look.   
“Maybe that’s part of his renown?” he said, furrowing his brow. “But anyways, I am surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all.”  
“Come on, let’s go over to the next town,” Shauna, said clasping her hands. “We’re going to get…a Pokémon!” She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet before dashing off. I looked over at Calem and he laughed, shaking his head.   
“She’s a bit hyper,” he said, almost apologetically.   
“I’ve had a friend like that,” I told him. I had the image of an overactive Bianca etched in my mind. I could almost hear Cheren telling her off. Funnily enough, this Calem boy reminded me of him. Maybe it was the hair.  
“Yeah? I wonder if she’s as much of a handful as Shauna.”  
“I’ll find out soon enough,” I smiled. I doubted it though. No one could match Bianca. “Let’s go then?”  
“Yeah, we should catch up,” he said, starting to walk. I walked beside him and looked around as we approached the gate.   
“It’s a nice little town,” I said as a group of little kids ran past me, their Pokémon following them.   
“I wouldn’t said it’s much of a town. More of a village,” he said. “We have to go over to the next town for pretty much just about everything.”  
“It’s still a nice place to live,” I said as he opened the gate, beckoning me to go ahead of him. “Reminds me of home.”  
“You’re from Unova right?” he asked. “Your mom was telling us last night. You were asleep on the couch.”  
“That’s right,” I said. “Nuvema town. And sorry for sleeping while you were working.”  
“It’s fine. You were tired. The neighbors came around to help anyways. No one had the heart to wake you up, curled up like an Espurr in your pink pajamas.”  
“They’re cute and comfy,” I said in a defensive tone, feeling my cheeks heat up.  
“No one said they weren’t,” he said, a little pink himself. We were then interrupted by my new and excitable friend.   
“We were just talking about you. Here have a seat!” I hope it wasn’t anything bad. Then again we’d only just met. How bad could it be? Look, there’s this lazy ass girl who slept on the couch in stupid pink pajamas instead of being useful. Huh.   
“This is the meeting place, Serena,” he said, with a nod as he pulled out a chair for me. I muttered a thanks as he sat down next to me.”I’ll introduce you. Everyone, this is Serena.”  
“Wow…Shauna’s description was spot on,” saids a boy of large stature and an odd hairstyle. Just how did she describe me? I looked at the girl. She looks of the the nice sort. She probably made me sound better than I am. Maybe she didn’t call me a lazy ass girl. Or she could have. In a nice way.  
“So Serena. This is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor…And this is Trevor. He’s a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests…” Ah, where was this boy when I needed him in high school? Nah, Cheren did a fine enough job with me. Though it was a bit hard to study when I had a crush on the boy.  
“All right! Nice to meetcha!” the dancer said, extending his hand. I take it with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you too.”   
“You know,” he added. “It’d feel like we;re a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames.” But I’ve only just met them. And besides, shouldn’t they already have nicknames for each other. Just how close were they to each other? I remembered my old friends once again, and my heart clenched for a moment.  
“Can I call you Lady S?” his voice interrupted my line of thinking. What the hell?  
“What? No way!” Shauna argued with him. “She’s a Li’l S, for sure.”What the actual hell? Dear god, someone help me. I shoot a look at Calem who stifled a laugh, and I nudged his foot with mine. He straightened up, his face slightly pink.  
“What do you think Trevor?” She turned towards the quiet boy.   
He jumped and squeaked, “What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!” Thank you. Someone here has some sense. “Shauna, you shouldn’t put people on the spot like this.” I’m not sure if he was talking about himself or me, but I’d decided I like this kid. “Well…” he saids after seeming to ponder about something. “How about something low key? Maybe…something like S-kins?” I took it all back and I hit my palm against my face. S-kins. S-kins?  
“You should decide what we call you,” Calem said a bit nervously, looking at my expression.   
“Well my friends call me Ser,” I said, shrugging. If they have to call me something, might as well be that. I needn’t tell them that Touko and Touya called me Ser-chan. I’d never hear the end of that one, I’m sure.  
“Sair…” Shauna tested out the pronunciation. “Okay!” She sang. “Ser fits you perfectly!” It does? Great. “I’m sure we’re gonna be great friends, so I’ll call you that too!” She smiled warmly at me and then turned towards Tierno. “Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!”  
“I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!” He put a case upon the table and opened it. “Choose one.”  
“You go first Serena,” Calem said to me. “Since you are new and all.”  
“Yeah,” Shauna nodded. “We can wait.”   
“Thanks,” I smiled at them. These really were nice people. When Touko and Touya were given their starters, there was a bloodbath. Of course, they could be being polite in front of me…I gave them the benefit of the doubt. We’re close friends, right? “Right…So what have we got here?”   
“Well, you have the fire type, Fennekin, the water type Froakie, and the grass type Chespin,” tierno listed. Here have a look yourself. He tosses the poke balls in the air, one by one, juggling them clumsily. “Now have your pick.” I look at the three little Pokémon before me.   
“Aww, they’re so cute!” I squealed. How can I pick? A blue frog, a chipmunk like creature, and a yellow fox-like animal look up at me expectantly. I slowly reached out my hand, and the little fox walked towards me and sniffed it. I took it as a sign to pet it, and it barked happily.   
“I think she’s taking a liking to you,” Tierno said, watching us.   
“Well, I think we’ve found your partner,” Calem said with a smile. “What say you, Serena?”  
I looked into the little Fennekin’s eyes. I picked her up and hugged her. “I think I’ll call her Fenni.”  
“How original,” Calem commented with a smirk and I glared at him.  
“Wanna come with me girl?” I asked, turning back towards Fenni. She seemed to bark cheerfully and I squeezed her tightly. “We’ll be best friends,” I said to her. She licked my hand in response.  
“This is the happiest you’ve been all day,” Calem said, before he moved his head around to meet the frog that just perched on his shoulder. “Good to meet you, Froakie. My name is Calem. Because of you I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!” I looked to see Shauna coddling the…Chespin. Yes, that’s what it was. “Wow we go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute! He’s so little! I can’t wait to play with him!”  
“Uh, pardon me,” Trevor cut in. “But I have something for you from the professor as well.” He took out a few red colored devices. “I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level.” He handed one to me and then to my two neighbors. “Uh, so you see…The Pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter!” He seemed very excited by this. Maybe he’s really into technology. Though I could see his point as I fooled around on it. It was pretty damn cool. I used to screw around with Cheren’s secretly, until he yelled at me. “The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex.”   
A journey. My own journey? With Pokémon. That’s mine? I can catch, and train, and battle…I wouldn’t just be the daughter of Grace the Rhyhorn racer…  
“To put it another way, it’s an important mission from the professor.” He clapped his hands together, a determined sort of expression on his face. “I’m sure of it!”  
“Oh lighten up, Trevs!” Tierno chuckled. “You’re way too serious sometimes.” He directed his attention at me and said, “Um, Ser…Please take this with you, too. It’s a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom.” For my mom? He passed a rather scruffy looking envelope to me. I could spot a coffee stain at the corner, that looked like it had been hastily wiped. Unsuccessfully. I sniffed at it quickly, and noticed that this Professor must’ve sprayed his cologne or something to try to mask the smell. What kind of Professor was this? And this guy was sending us to travel for research? What kind of research was he doing? “All right!” he said, as I tucked away the letter. “We’re done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let’s go Trevs!” He got up and danced away, the shorter boy quickly scattered after him.  
“In Kalos,” Calem said, “Kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before any of that.”   
“Yeah,” I stood up and nodded. “I’ll be back in a flash.”  
“Alright,” he said, standing up next to me. “I’ll be preparing some supplies.”  
I nodded once more, and I began making my way back towards Vaniville, the little fox trotting happily alongside me. I couldn’t bear to put her in her pokeball, which I had in my bag. She was my first pokemon. Well, I had a shiny Skitty Dad had gotten me when I was about four. But she really belonged to Dad, and just liked playing with me. And of course, I played with Mom’s pokemon.  
“Wait!” I heard a perky voice call after me. “Let’s have a battle. I want you to be officially my first opponent.”  
“You couldn’t have said this two seconds ago?” I said, crossing my arms.   
“Come on Ser,” she pleaded. “Please?”  
“Fine,” I said, the corner of my lip turning up. Who was I kidding? I was itching for this chance. “Well, Fenni,” I smiled at the eager pokemon. “Up for your first battle?”   
She barked eagerly, hopping around. “Time to focus.”  
“Go Li’l Chespin!” Shauna said, with an excited grin (was Li’l her go to name?). “It’s our first battle! Let’s win it with style!”  
“Don’t count your doduo’s before they hatch,” I said, tipping my hat. “This one is mine.” Me and the other trainer took several paces back, and I could see Calem stepping outside of a shop and looking at us.  
“Good luck,” he mouthed at me, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him, before looking back at my opponent with steeled resolve.   
“We can do this girl,” I said. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got….” I looked at the Pokedex that was still in my hand, and opened up Fenni’s information. “Try ember!” I called, hoping for the best. Fire was strong against grass right? I’ve already got the upper hand. She barked out a flame, and it hit the chipmunk, grazing its side. I could hear Shauna gasp slightly.  
“V-vine hip!” she commanded, recovering. The Chespin obeyed. Ha, she made a mistake so early on the game. The vines managed to fit Fenni, who seemed more hurt than she should have been. Maybe I shouldn’t get so cocky.  
“You okay there?” I asked Fenni. She growled in determination. “Ember again!” I held my breath, and her fire hit chespin squarely in the chest, who was then fainted. “We…we won!” I said, punching the air, before picking up and twirling my little fox.   
I could see Shauna pout. “Hey! I wasn’t done watching my cute Li’l Chespin yet!’  
I shrugged and grinned at her. She broke out into a smile. “You’re amazing Ser! Here, let me fix up Fenni.”she leaned down and sprayed a potion onto Fenni, who perked up after receiving the medicine.   
“Thanks Shauna.”  
“Anytime,” she chirped. “Say hi to your mom for me!” She ran off. I looked to see her join Calem to finish up shopping for materials. He gave me a tubs up, and I finally went back to Vaniville town.   
I guessed I had a little time to greet the other neighbors. They were standing outside. This little kid of about four ran up to me. “Oh are you the girl with the Rhyhorn?” He said, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Mom says that your mom is a famous racer!” I sighed. My reputation, or more my mother’s reputation, preceded me. Maybe I wouldn’t be meeting the neighbors after all.   
“Yes,” I replied, with a shamefully strained smile. “That’s me.”  
“That’s neat!” he said. Another girl then joined him, she looked about six and looked at Fennekin.”Whoa, is that Fennekin yours?” she ogled her with a curious expression.   
“Yes, she is. Her name is Fenni,” I said. “Would you like to pet her?”  
“Can I?” she said, bending down and reaching slowly to stroke behind Fenni’s ears, who then rolled over. I laughed. My little Fennekin. The other boy was watching behind the girl, who I assumed to be his sister.   
“Can I pet her too?” he asked. Wouldn’t he rather pet the Rhyhorn. No, but that was petty of me.   
“Yeah,” I said. “Go on.” I should be getting poke puffs. I thought I should be getting on home. “We’ll have to go now,” I told the children, who then let out a simultaneous aww. I ruffled the boy’s hair. “Sorry, but we have to go on a journey soon.”  
“A journey?” they said excitedly.   
I nodded, and beckoned Fenni to follow me into my new house. I went inside and saw a woman and my mother sitting at the kitchen table. My mother sprang up and came up to me. “So?” she inquired. “What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?” Before I could open my mouth to answer she interrupted me. “Wait one second, Serena! Is that a poke ball you have there?”  
“And a Fennekin right beside me, wow, ” I said sarcastically.   
“You got your very own pokemon? Lucky you!” she said. “I know you’ve wanted this for a long time, Serena,” she said, her voice quiet now. “I—How about that?” she was perky again. “You’re a Pokemon Trainer now, too! Congrats!” That was odd. I could have sworn she almost apologized.   
“Thanks Mom,” I said. “Oh, I’ve got something for you.” I pulled out the letter from my bag and handed it to her.  
“Huh? A letter for me?” she turned it over and read the name. “It says it’s from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?” she mused.   
“I don’t think Dad would appreciate that,” I said, a hand on my hip. She laughed lightly, the mousy-haired woman at the table chuckled too, before reading over the contents of the letter, her face with some look of understanding on it.  
“What lovely handwriting,” she said to herself as she read. And lousy presentation. “Hmm? What do we have here? A request…” She mm’d and ah’d to herself for a bit. “Oh. I see! Serena!” she turned to me. “We’ve barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! Okay! Let’s get you and Fenni ready for your journey!” She ran upstairs and I looked at the other woman who had been patiently sitting at the table.  
“I’m Calem’s mother,” she said to me with a kind smile on her face. “I hope the two of you will get along well. I believe you’re the same age.”  
“Yeah, he’s a nice person,” I said. “I’m glad we’ll be traveling together.”  
“He’s a responsible boy,” she said proudly. “He’ll take care of you. Though, I’m sure you’re pretty capable yourself. Your mother says so.”  
“Is that so…”  
My mother comes back downstairs, slightly panting, with Fletchling chirping around her. “Here you are…Serea…I even packed…a change of clothes.” She took my bag and tucked it in neatly. “My,” she said, slowly regaining her breath. “What an unexpected turn of events! It’s just like a sudden last burst of speed from a race in a Rhyhorn race!” She loved her racing metaphors. “You made friends! You met your pokemon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos!” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ears fondly. “Oh, and don’t forget this!” She handed me a folded piece of paper from her jacket. “You know how to use a map, right?”  
“Yes Mom,” I drawled.  
“That’s my girl! Be sure to use it often, yeah.”   
“Yes Mom,” I said again.   
“Your mother’s just worried about you,” Calem’s mother said, standing up.   
“I know,” I said, giving my mom a hug.   
She smiled down at me. “I don’t know what this Professor Sycamore wants to see on your trip…But taking a journey with your Pokemon is a really wonderful experience.”  I pulled away and looked at her. “Goodbye Mom.”  
“Bye Serena.”   
“Come along Fenni,” I said, and she barked goodbye to the people in the house.  
I stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. Rhyhorn, from where he had been lazing about in front of the tree actually moved from his spot and walked up to me.   
I guessed Mom had heard him because she came out too and laughed. “What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey!” Fenni was yipping around Rhyhorn’s foot. “Well he has known you since you were born, after all!” She smiled fondly. “Good luck Serena!” she gave one last wave. “Go for broke!” Oh my god. I could feel myself tearing up. “And don’t worry!” It wasn’t just me. Was my mother actually crying too? She never missed me when she went off racing. “You’ll have Pokemon by your side, so you’ll be fine!” She brushed away a tear and ran back inside. Rhyhorn went back to his spot. I guessed this was it. I blinked back a few tears, a salty one escaping and ran down my face. Fenni barked worriedly.   
I reached down and petted her. “We’ll be fine girl.”I jumped up with as much energy I could muster and reached up. “Let’s do this!” And I ran with her back out the gate and all the way to Aquacorde, where we would finally begin our journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Serena will mention her friends from Black and White occasionally. I'll be writing this as I replay the game so don't expect me to take too long other than being a perfectionist. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I haven't decided on any final pairings yet. It will deviate from the game, in the sense that it won't be so fast to travel between places, and that Shauna and Calem will stick around her. I won't let our protagonist be alone.


End file.
